Thena Neera
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Blue Pegasus |mark location = Right clavicle |occupation = Mage |team = Team Olympus |partner = Spark |base of operations = First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) Blue Pegasus Building (former) |status = Active |relatives = Zeus (Father) Europa (Mother; Deceased) Nancy Neera (Aunt, Foster Mother) Jedier Neera (Uncle, Foster Father) |magic = Storm God Slayer Magic Transformation Magic |weapons = Blade of the Spirit |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |japanese voice = Misato Fukuen |english voice = Brittney Karbowski }} is a mage and member of Fairy Tail, in of which she is the leader of Team Olympus. Appearance Thena is a somewhat short, fair skinned young woman. Her ginger hair is very thick and slightly curly. She has wide blue eyes that she inherited from her father. During her first appearance, her hair reached her knees but during her fight with Reflectia and Mierro, she had her hair cut to her waist. Her hair by X792 had grown back to its original length but she also cut it to her shoulders just before the awaiting war with Alvarez. Personality Thena is described as a spunky and youthful child-at-heart. She has been seen gawking over famous Mages and Guilds. She has a thirst for adventure but can get a bit reckless about it. She puts her friends and family first before anything else, even if it means that her friendships are severed if it means she can protect her loved ones. Thena sees the good in everyone even if there isn't any and this leads to her being very naive and being betrayed quite a few times. She doesn't wish to burden others with her problems so she'll distance herself from others if they try to pry into her issues. Thena first starts out as a bit cowardly and very ditzy, however, after a few battles, she began to become more brave. She is very childish and often argues with Macaria, Mia, or Spark over petty things. Her positive disposition can be thrown to the side if someone or something pushes her far enough such as when Asteri pitted Thena against her lover and made the girl assume that he was murdered by her and Asteri bragging to Thena that Asteri was the one to kill Macaria. When her positive disposition is put to the side, she becomes more ruthless and bloodthirsty. Thena loves her family and friends dearly. Magic and Abilities : Thena is a Storm God Slayer, which means she is a God Slayer who can manipulate storm elements and air. Like Sherria Blendy, she can heal injuries and help treat ailments but she can only do it in small amounts on herself or others. She is unaffected by electricity and air as she can eat both elements in order to boost her energy or power. However, her magic is very much tied to her emotions and is hard for her to control even after much practice, she'll occasionally lose control. She also can inadvertently change the weather based on her mood meaning that if she is sad it will rain, if she is happy it will be good weather, if she is angry or mad there will be a storm, etc. * : a version of the base God's Bellow spell. It is a breath attack and will send a blast of intense hurricane-winds and some electricity out of Thena's mouth. It has been shown to be powerful enough to send a full god back a few feet. If the spell is done with a water spell or rain spell, the "bellow" will also be laced with sharp areas of water. * : it is a spell that is both offensive and defensive. The caster creates a ball of sharp winds, electricity, and "rain" which can then be in turn used to block other spells or be used to harm. * Storm God's Healing Spell: a spell that is used to heal anyone but the caster and within their limits, such as they must have enough magical power to heal a deeper wound or reverse the effects of a dark spell. It cannot be casted if the caster's heart has too much darkness within it at the time of casting such as when Thena tried to use it to heal an injured member of Blue Pegasus during the war against the Alvarez Empire. This is the only healing spell that a Storm God Slayer can use. (Unnamed) Equipment : Thena is the owner of this magical weapon that she received after battling with a berserk monster Macaria and her first battle with Melione. It is a physical condensement of the power of a powerful demigod that functions like god slayer magic based on the inner elements within the user, such as in Thena's case which is electricity. She rarely uses it by X793 for the pure reason that it was the reason that her goddess transformation occurred much sooner. Former Equipment : Thena temporarily used her friend's glasses to study up on Devil Slayers. Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Gold Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragon Category:Former member of Blue Pegasus Category:Former member of Blue Pegasus (FTG) Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Fairy Tail (FTG) members